ultra_fan_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Velocids
The Velocids are a group of beings infected by the Raptorizer Virus. Appearance Similarly to most victims of the virus, the Velocids resemble hunched-over versions of themselves with larger fangs and claws. History When an alternate version of Ultraman Belial was infected with the Raptorizer Virus, due to his nature as an Ultra rather than a kaiju, his power was drastically increased in exchange for his intelligence which declined and reverted him to a primitive state of mind. Now as a monster, Belial no longer sought out for revenge, rather he simply wished to feed, and that he did. Belial traversed his universe searching for other life forms to devour. During his search for food, Belial failed to realize he was infecting other beings with the virus along the way through means unknown, eventually the virus spread and managed to corrupt the entire universe, turning what used to be sentient life into mindless brutes that eventually deprived the universe of all intelligent life, rendering it a collection of wastelands. With the decrease of intelligent life came the decrease of food sources and the Velocids had to start feeding off of each other. Eventually there was nothing more left for the Velocids to devour besides their own kind, with the limited intelligence they had left in them they decided that this would lead to an extinction and they were forced to move to another universe to feed. The Velocids would consume until they deprived worlds of their populations and increasing their numbers through corruption. This continued until the present day. Members The Velocids have countless members, listed are some of the most well known ones. - Grigio= - Spino= Grigio Spino An upgraded variant of Grigio Raptor based on a Spinosaurus or something idk. *'Height': 50m *'Weight': 52,000 tons :;Powers *'Bone Blaster' : A powerful beam of flames fired from his mouth, it is said to rival Belial's Deathcium Breath in power. *'Bone Fangs' : Grigio Spino's fangs are exceptionally large and can bite through steel with ease. *'Meteor Travel' : Grigio Spino can travel through space in the form of a giant fireball. *'Zappity Zap' : It can electrocute things by touching them. *'Big Boom Beam' : A beam that makes things go BOOM! It is shot from the canon on its back. - Tyranno= Grigio Tyranno An even more powerful variant of Grigio Raptor based on a T.Rex, I think. *'Height': 55m *'Weight': 62,000 tons :;Powers *'Bone Bomber' : A powerful beam of flames fired from her mouth, it is said to rival Belial's Deathcium Breath in power. *'Bone Fangs' : Grigio Tyranno's fangs are exceptionally large and can bite through steel with ease. *'Meteor Travel' : Grigio Tyranno can travel through space in the form of a giant fireball. *'Zappity Zap' : She can electrocute things by touching them. *'Bigger Boom Beam' : A beam that makes things go BOOM! Except it makes them go even more BOOM than Grigio Spino's version. Shot from the three cannons on its chest and shoulders. }} - Seabozu= Seabozu Thought not all that powerful, Seabozu has the unnatural ability to revive the dead, something odd considering he never had this ability and the Raptorizer Virus is not known forgiving such powers to monsters, rather taking powers away from them. *'Height': 35m *'Weight': 20,000 tons :;Powers *'Revival' : Seabozu can revive the deceased in bodies stronger then their original ones. *'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes' : Seabozu can run at great speeds and perform acrobatic stunts monsters his body-type should be incapable of doing. - Mothra= Mothra An odd case of the Raptorizer Virus infecting an insect monster. Mothra's body shifted to resemble the one of a raptor, but retained her wings and other body parts. Her face took the form of a more "realistic" moth, bearing a proboscis. *'Height': 30m *'Weight': 15,000 tons :;Powers *'Flight' : Mothra is capable of flying at incredible speeds despite of the size of her wings. *'Antenna Beams' : Relatively weak beams of energy fired from her antenna. *'Scales' : Mothra can create and fire a powder-like substance that messes with her foes' senses. - Ankuirus= Ankuirus The most common type of Velocid, they are the footsoldiers of the army and exist purely for the sake of being fodder. *'Height': 25m *'Weight': 35,000 tons :;Powers *'Incompotence' : Poor Anguirus, he has never won a battle in any of the movies he's appeared in. Hmm? What comics are you talking about? - Gommorah= Gommorah Powerful brutes, they are the first to charge into battle. *'Height': 45m *'Weight': 50,000 tons :;Powers *'Super Pew Pow Beam' : A powerful energy beam shot from their horn, capable of destroying an average non-raptor kaiju in one hit. - Gorosaurus= - Barney= Barney Gorosaurus I mean... it kiiiiiiiindaaa resembles Gorosaurus in a way... Actually no, no it doesn't. The fug is a V.Rex btw? *'Height': 30m *'Weight': 20,000 tons :;Powers *'Kangaroo Kick' : Nope, it's still not Gorosaurus. }} - Hedorah= Hedorah Imagine being so high that you can't even come up with a joke for the description. *'Height': 50m *'Weight': 22,000 tons :;Powers *'Fumes' : Hedorah can exhale toxic fumes capable of stunning other kaiju. *'Eye Laser' : A yellow electric bolt shot from his eyes. *'Shapeshifting' : Hedorah can shapeshift and assume a versatile flying mode. *'Bong Smack' : Hedorah's most deadly attack, it can smack others with its bong with enough force to crack their skulls. - Nerongaceratops= Nerongaceratops Literally Neronga but his antennae are horns. Funny how such a minor change can ruin a design this much. *'Height': 30m *'Weight': 30,000 tons :;Powers *'Electric Bolts' : Neronga can fire electric bolts from his horns. *'Electric Headbutt' : A headbutt attack enhanced with electricity. - Porcular= Porcular Just a noraml Magular passing by, nothing to see here. *'Height': 25 m, 70 w/ spikes *'Weight': 30,000 tons :;Powers *'Ouchie' : His spikes sure as heck are pointy. - Radon= Radon U wana fite me m8? *'Height': 50 m *'Wingspan' : 120 m *'Weight': 25,000 tons :;Powers *'Hurricane Winds' : By flapping his wings, Radon can cause powerful winds capable of tearing apart buildings. *'Magma Beam' : Realistic? Realistic you say?! Reslistic my (explative)! You say you wanted to make Rodan 'realistic', yet you're giving him the single most un''realistic ability any Rodan incarnation has ever had?! - Titanospino= '''Titanospino' ...Normally I'd complain about this, but recent evidence suggests Spinosaurs may have been aquatic. Still doesn't excuse this garbage fire of a design lmao. Oh and also Titanosaurus is female now, for whatever reason. *'Height': 45 m, 65 m w/ spines *'Weight': 32,000 tons :;Powers *'Woosh Woosh Tail' : His, wait no, her tail can cause powerful winds when swung around. }} Trivia * This is a parody of DeviantArt's obsession with raptorising kaiju alongside a certain annoying user's way of thinking when giving monsters powers. Category:Furnozilla Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Villains